Rara
Rara is one of Akame's grandchildren and the younger brother of Shirozaru and Muu. Appearance He is solid red Kishu Inu. Personality With hearing great stories of their grandfather Akame and their ancestors. Rara like his brothers greatly admires and deeply respects Akame. He is also quite understanding when their mother forbid them from looking for Akame in hopes of keeping the next generation of the Iga clan alive. He has a bit of a tendency to jump to conclusions. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion During the war against the Kougas, Akame decided to adopt all Iga puppies younger than 6 months of age as his own, which included Rara's mother. He made them swear to never return as an Iga ninja dog. After news about the volcanic eruption in Ouu, Akame is believed to be dead and he is allowed to go. Rara travels with his brothers Shirozaru and Muu. He first encounters an Ouu soldier when traveling through the snow to seek out their grandfather. The Ouu soldier they encounter with is Sasuke, who is in trouble with Kamakiri's sons. When Akakamakiri tried to attack Shirozaru, he grabbed Sasuke, and, along with Muu and Rara, did a ninja jump, kicking snow in the evil soldier's faces. His brother asked Sasuke to lead them to the shed to help protect Weed's pups. But when they got there, the pups were nowhere in sight. Rara and his cousins offer to help Sasuke round up the pups, and they set out to find them. The first pup they encounter with is Bella, who is nearly kidnapped by an evil dog. Izou and his brothers are also there to help. Ginga: The Last Wars Rara accompanies his brothers to Ou when they hear about Monsoon attacking the Ou Army. The three dogs find Cross under the care of Daisuke and hear about the situation in full. When Cross notices Bob spying on them, she sends the brothers to chase after him and they succeed in catching up to him to question his motives. Bob escapes them once again and they chase him to the prison where the Ou dogs are being kept. The brothers help fend off the bears with Ogasawara Gennai and Zion. After the bears flee Rara ask his brother if they've lost and he was told by Shirozaru that the fight isn't over yet and not to jump to conclusions. Rara and his brothers follow Kawasemi as he leads the charge to finish off the rest of Monsoon's Kin. Sometime later after all of Monsoon's Kin is defeated, Akame collapses onto the ground and Rara and his brothers rush to their grandfather's side hoping he was alright, they watch their grandfather drift in and out of consciousness until he is revived by Daisuke and Hidetoshi realizing their grandfather needs help. He allows Daisuke to take his grandfather away for treatment with Izou. Rara watches with his brothers and their comrades as the humans bury their fallen comrades along with paying their respects. He and his brothers are reunited with Lord Gin and the rest of the soldiers; then the akita informs the group of some of their friends passing and is seen sleeping with everyone in the night until Gin wakes up from a nightmare and notices that their friends haven't returned. When morning comes Rara hears Kyoshiro chew Orion out for sending his friends away. Then, watches Kyoshiro challenge Orion to a fight even though the kishu lost he was amazed by the pup's strength. He saw Orion crying in tears saying that he stayed behind for the sake of everyone because the Ohu Army needs a true leader. After Orion's returning visit from Akame and the others, he hears that everyone is doing well. Rara goes with everyone to search for the lost sickle but after days of searching it's nowhere to be found. With Kyoshiro thinking that Orion isn't leader material anymore they all choose Cross to be the new boss with Kuro agreeing and when Orion returns. He hears Orion say that he is going to learn some new secret ninja techniques he picked up from Akame. Believing in the young pup he follows the others to watch Orion. Seeing Orion's skills, Rara and the others want to try it too, but when they try to take a swing, they don't manage to do the same as Orion. He hears from Orion what he learned in a day took Akame two years to learn. As the training continues, he becomes impressed with Orion's progressed and gets encouraged to keep training. Then, he hears that Rigel and Rocket have returned, but with them is a bear cub. Everyone charges at it, after Kyoshirou attacks it. He becomes surprised that Rigel flipped Kyoshirou over with ease. After Rigel explains everything, they all become surprised that Sirius wants them to raise Chibi until he becomes an adult. Rara watches Rigel and Rocket convince Orion not to kill Chibi. Then, hears Orion talk disrespectfully towards his comrades. When he hears that Orion is trying to protect everyone in Ohu. He also sees Orion pointing his bamboo stick at Kurotora convincing the pup to attack him but is stopped by Jerome and watches in horror as Orion almost attacks the shepard. He watches Kyoshiro give Orion a beat crying in tears but soon the tears turn into laughter as everyone runs back up the hill. Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Kishu Inu Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Iga Clan Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Pet Dogs Category:Minor Characters Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:Solid Red Kishu Inu